Tawnyspots
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |age=Unknown |death = Stomach tumor Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |kit = Tawnykit |warrior = Tawnyspots |deputy = Tawnyspots |elder = Tawnyspots |starclan resident = Tawnyspots |mother=Rainfur |father=Windflight |brother=Thrushpelt |sister=Dappletail |half-sister=Rosetail, Sweetpaw |half-brother=Thistleclaw |mate=Willowpelt (formerly) |son=Darkstripe |foster sister=One-eye, Speckletail |mentor=Unknown |apps=Rosetail |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Sunfall |succeededby1=Bluefur |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Spottedleaf's Heart |deadbooks=''The Last Hope}} '''Tawnyspots' is a light gray tabby tom with amber eyes, tufted ears, and pale brown spots on his belly.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise :Tawnyspots does not formally appear in this book. However, he is mentioned by Crookedstar, when the leader says that he had heard rumors of Tawnyspots dying. Bluestar's Prophecy :When Bluekit and Snowkit venture out of the nursery with their mother, Moonflower, she points out Tawnyspots in a group of warriors. Bluekit decides he'd be harder to make out in a battle because of his pale gray tabby fur, but she could remember the tufts of fur that stuck up on his ears. :He is seen at Leopardpaw and Patchpaw's apprentice ceremony, sitting next to Sparrowpelt. Later, Stonepelt joins him and Adderfang in the warriors' den. Before the battle with WindClan, he is seen pacing in front of the High Rock. Pinestar instructs him to remain and defend the camp with Windflight, Fuzzypelt and Patchpaw. When the medicine cat, Goosefeather, advises the warriors to destroy WindClan's herb storage, Tawnyspots argues that it would be too fox-hearted to do so. As the battle patrol leaves, Bluepaw spots him and Windflight climbing on the Highrock to keep watch. With the help of Adderfang, Tawnyspots drags Swiftbreeze off of Goosefeather when Moonflower dies. :Tawnyspots, while sharing prey with the elders, comes up with the idea to weave thick, waxy leaves found near the ShadowClan border through the elders' den so that it won't flood and the elders won't complain. Rosepaw, Smallear, Sweetpaw, Sparrowpelt, Snowpaw, Adderfang, and Thistlepaw come with him to collect the leaves. :He participates in the battle with RiverClan over Sunningrocks on Stormtail's patrol. After the battle, Tawnyspots boasts that he had Ottersplash in a grip so tight that she had to beg him to let her go. Later, he joins a hunting patrol with Thrushpelt, Rosepaw, and Bluefur. During Leopardfoot's kitting, Tawnyspots reckons there'll be more warriors for ThunderClan by nightfall. He, along with the rest of the Clan, is frustrated over the difficult birth. :Tawnyspots is called on to patrol Sunningrocks with Bluefur, Thurshpelt, Sparrowpelt, and Windflight. Later, he joins Sunfall and his apprentice on dawn patrol after Sweetpaw dies. During the patrol, they uncover RiverClan invading. After waiting for reinforcements, the patrol attacks and successfully drives RiverClan away. When Sunfall and Featherwhisker controversially become the new leader and medicine cat after Pinestar leaves the Clan to become a kittypet, Tawnyspots is seen showing support for both the new leaders, but he also hushes Robinwing for ridiculing Goosefeather. When Sunstar returns from the Moonstone, Tawnyspots is named ThunderClan's new deputy. Shortly afterward, his apprentice, Rosepaw, is named a warrior. After Rosetail receives her new name, Tawnyspots praises his former apprentice, saying how proud of her he is. :Tawnyspots is organizing patrols before dawn. Later, he lectures Bluefur on how she's moping around camp and not doing anything, because of Snowfur's death. He then tells her that she's going to the Gathering that night, growling that it could do her some good. He then reprimands her because she's avoiding her nephew, Whitekit, who just lost his mother. He snaps at her for not contributing to the Clan. :Tawnyspots soon falls ill, and Adderfang stands in as temporary deputy. He later is healed by Featherwhisker's treatment. It is noted by Sunstar that he has had many bouts of sickness. When Goosefeather talks to Bluefur, he remarks that Tawnyspots will not die yet. The deputy's sickness is recurring, and grows worse as time passes. Smallear and Dappletail say that they can't even get a wink of sleep with Tawnyspots padding back and forth to go to the dirtplace. :He joins Sunstar on a patrol to the RiverClan camp to threaten them to leave Sunningrocks alone. The next day, he orders more hunting patrols and assures Tigerclaw that he'll be a part of the new border patrol around Sunningrocks. He orders Bluefur to remain in camp because of her injury, and after the border patrol returns successful, prompts a celebration. :Eventually, the sickness returns, and Goosefeather predicts that he will not recover this time. During this time, both Thistleclaw and Bluefur have their eyes set upon becoming the next deputy, after Tawnyspots either dies or retires to the elders' den. His temporary assistant during this time is Adderfang, although Bluefur notes that Tawnyspots had all but given up all of his duties, and was deputy in name only. When leaf-bare hits ThunderClan, Tawnyspots gets sicker, and eventually gets to the point where he is unable to keep prey down, resulting in Featherwhisker refusing to bring him meals. During the same leaf-bare, he finally retires fully from his deputy position, and he is succeeded by Bluefur. This choice shocks Thistleclaw, who is angry as well, as he wanted the spot for himself. This is equally shocking to some of the other ThunderClan cats, as Bluefur had just recently lost her kits. :After a long and painful time suffering from his illness, Tawnyspots eventually succumbs to the sickness and passes on. In the ''The Prophecies Begin arc ''Forest of Secrets :Tawnyspots does not formally appear, but is mentioned when Bluestar explains to Fireheart that Tawnyspots decided to retire, so she had to give up her kits to become deputy. If she hadn't, Thistleclaw would've taken Tawnyspots' position as deputy and drowned the forest in blood. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Last Hope :When Jayfeather and the other medicine cats gather StarClan, Tawnyspots is seen tagging along with the ThunderClan party. In the ''Novellas ''Goosefeather's Curse :Tawnykit is mentioned to be born along with his siblings, Dapplekit and Thrushkit, to his mother Rainfur. Cloudberry deals with the births on her own as she doesn't want Goosefeather to have visions of the kit's futures. During a great starvation, Cloudberry shares worms with Rainfur and her kits to eat. After Harepounce's death, Rainfur takes in Specklekit and Whitekit as her kits' foster siblings. She suckles all five kits and she and all the kits survive despite the hunger. Rainfur brings out all the kits to watch a warrior ceremony. Spottedleaf's Heart :When discussing leadership in the Clan, Swiftbreeze mentions how Sunstar relies on Tawnyspots, his deputy, to organize patrols. Tawnyspots soon leads a hunting patrol back into camp, carrying a large squirrel, but it is noted that the light gray tabby looks thin and out of breath, as if he had run twice as far as the other warriors. :A few moons later, Tawnyspots organizes hunting patrols for the day. The deputy chooses Adderfang to lead a patrol and sends Thistleclaw, Thrushpelt, Tigerpaw, and Spottedpaw with him, commenting that he hopes to see a full fresh-kill pile later. Tawnyspots also is seen organizing patrols near the Highrock one morning, selecting cats for the dawn patrol. The deputy chooses Speckletail to lead it and sends Stormtail and Bluefur with her, ordering them to check the border up near Snakerocks and along the Thunderpath. He explains that he wants to make sure that some rogues recently scented in the area don't return and steal any prey. :In the following moons, Tawnyspots becomes ill and weakens, and although he is well-liked, the Clan knows that he will be too frail to succeed Sunstar and will retire sometime soon. Thistleclaw sometimes organizes patrols for the deputy when he is too weak to leave his nest, and many believe that the gray-and-white warrior will be Tawnyspots' successor. At one point, Spottedpaw sees Tawnyspots returning from the dirtplace claiming that he had eaten a dodgy blackbird, but the medicine cat apprentice knows that the gray tabby's sickness is much more serious than that. :Tawnyspots is unable to attend the next Gathering, so Spottedpaw stays back to look after him. His illness has worsened so much that Featherwhisker now makes him sleep in the medicine den. Spottedpaw tries to make him comfortable by giving him a mint leaf to soothe his stomach pain as much as possible, and then Tawnyspots dozes off into sleep. A few nights later, when Spottedpaw leaves the medicine den in the night, she creeps past Tawnyspots, relieved to see that the deputy has remained asleep as she passed. Trivia Interesting Facts *It was revealed by Vicky that his mate was Willowpelt, and she bore his kit, Darkstripe. However, Willowpelt was still a new apprentice when Tawnyspots began getting sick. *The painful lump in his stomach may have been a cancerous tumor.Revealed on Warrior's Wish *He is named after the pale brown spots he had on his belly after birth.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *He has WindClan blood through Eaglestorm. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Willowpelt (formerly): Son: :Darkstripe: Mother: :Rainfur: Father: :Windflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Brother: :Thrushpelt: Sister: :Dappletail: Half-Brother: :Thistleclaw: Half-Sisters: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Foster Sisters: :One-eye: :Speckletail: Grandfather: :Eaglestorm: Nephew: :Unnamed tom: Nieces/Nephews: :Unidentified kits: Half-Nephew: :Whitestorm: Grand Half-Nephews: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Grand Half-Niece: :Sorreltail: Great-Grand Half-Nieces: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Grand Half-Nephew: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Grand Half-Nephews: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larksong: Great-Great-Grand Half-Nieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: |''See more''}} Trees Genetic Foster Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations es:Leonino de:Bernsteinfleckru:Пятнистыйfr:Taches Fauvesfi:Keltatäplänl:Taanvlekpl:Bura Plama Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Deputies Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor characters Category:Elders Category:Warriors Category:Deceased characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Males Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Spottedleaf's Heart characters